Eyes Open! It's Me!
is the first episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the TV debut of Ghost Musashi Damashii. Synopsis Takeru Tenkuji strives to be a Ghost Hunter just like his late father, Ryu Tenkuji. On his 18th birthday, he receives a Ghost Eyecon as a present from his late father's spirit. However, a mysterious monster appears, demanding that Takeru hand the Eyecon over. Takeru boldly confronts the monster, but... Plot One night, a mysterious ritual takes place where an elder man summons two black humanoids and infuses them with Japanese weapons. The next day, Takeru falls asleep in his father's lab, dreaming of his past which reminisces his father's final moments before passed away. His childhood friend Akari storms in and wakes him up, trying to bring him to a science convention. Takeru still refuses and enjoys reading about his idol, Miyamoto Musashi as well as wearing the hand guard that crafted from one of Musashi's swords, which is also his late father's keepsakes. Onari alarms Takeru to get to the living room and reveals what happened on television. Paranormal sightings had been reported such as a car split in half and a Ferris wheel removed and launched to a tower, killing all passengers in process. Akari still disbelieves it due to her logical knowledge while Onari believes this to be the work of a ghost. While a postman cycling to the Tenkuji temple, he was stopped by two invisible figures, and one of them ends up slicing his bike. The postman, Onodera delivers the news and a package to the Tenkuji Temple residents and Takeru. The package was sent by Takeru's late father, Ryu Tenkuji from October 4, 2005. The package suddenly splits into half by unknown means and by grabbing the package's content, Takeru witness two invisible figures that attack his friends and attempt to claim the Eyecon. Refusing to obey their orders, Takeru fights boldly but unfortunately defeated. In his final moments, Takeru holds his father's pendant while struggling to fulfil his father's promise before collapsing from the injury. His friends arrive too late and mourn on Takeru's corpse. As his Eyecon shines, Takeru finds himself at a waterfall and views on what happened in real life. Now understands what happened, Takeru is visited by a mysterious elderly figure, Sennin. Seeing how foolish of himself, his Eyecon shines again and reveals its true color. Sennin reveals him of the Eyecon's function as Takeru's soul container and the other Heroes' Eyecons that would grant his wishes, even bringing him back to life. But with a lot of Gamma are catching up with the same object, Sennin gives him the Ghost Driver and entrusts Yurusen to assist Takeru. Back in real life, Takeru revives as a ghost and confronts his murderers. Guided by Yurusen, he used the Ghost Driver and becomes Kamen Rider Ghost. He fights the Gammas again and uses Omega Drive to destroy one of them, separating him from a Yari. Ghost faces the second Gamma but the latter uses a dirty tactic by summoning his grunts. As Ghost refuses to give up, his pendant shines and under Yurusen's guidance, sketches his insignia and awakens Musashi's spirit, using it to become Musashi Damashii and overpowers every Gamma and their leader in a swordsmanship combat. Two unknown figures view the battle from afar. The youth seemed to be displeased but the elder simple smiles. Takeru returns to the Tenkuji Temple and reveals his current existence as a ghost to his friends, as they quarrelling again for said being's existence and Takeru once again tried to control his current ability. Returning to his father's office, Sennin appears and moves as he reveals that Takeru must collect all 15 Heroes' Eyecons within 99 days or else, he will truly passes away. Standing in front of a giant monolith, Sennin reveals that Takeru has 99 days left and 14 Eyecons left to recover. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest Cast *Takeru Tenkuji (Child): * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Katana Gamma: *Yari Gamma: *Gamma Commandos: Various Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ore, Musashi *'Damashii Used:' **Ore Damashii, Musashi Damashii Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 32, . **Coincidentally, when Onari was first attacked by the Gammas, his first thought was the , one of the motifs of in Ninninger. *'Viewership': 5.9% *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost **Ghost Eyecons: ***Musashi *'Count at episode end' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 98 **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 14 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 1 *'Yurusen's historical trivia:' Miyamoto Musashi *'Sennin's cosplay:' Moving company worker *'References to previous Kamen Rider series:' **Takeru's room had an old computer inside one of the walls. This is a recycled prop that was used for the Shocker bases in recent films and flashbacks to the original series. **The mailman who delivers the Ghost Eyecon to Takeru is named Mr. Onodera. This is the birth name of Shotaro Ishinomori and the last name of the A.R. World Kuuga from Kamen Rider Decade. **When Ghost summons his Gan Gun Saber, the way it is drawn from the belt resembles the way the Flame Saber and the Revolcane are drawn from the belts of Agito and Black RX. An orange circle with strange symbols can be seen as it is being drawn, much like when Wizard uses the Connect Wizard Ring to summon his weapon. **Takeru transforming into Ghost along with his motorcycle is a callback to Takeshi Hongo transforming into Kamen Rider 1 along with the Cyclone in The Mysterious Spider Man. D8e78d1001e93901e5aeb79b7dec54e737d196a1WOW.jpg|Shocker's base in Takeru's room. This is not male stick.png|Ghost summoning the Gan Gun Saber from his Ghost Driver. 2ndGhostChangeinEP1.jpg|The Machine Ghostriker transforming with Takeru. *Like Kamen Rider Agito s premiere episode, the pilot episode does not feature the opening theme until the final battle and the opening credits were shown at the end. *The title of this episode is taken from the transformation announcement of Ghost Ore Damashii. *After this episode aired, Kazuhiko Shimamoto mentioned Yari Gamma and Katana Gamma's motif was based on two histrorical people ( and ), on his twitter: https://twitter.com/simakazu/status/650450620437008384. **Therefore, Katana Gamma's battle with Kamen Rider Ghost Musashi Damashii is an allusion to the battle of Miyamoto Musashi's battle against Sasaki Kojirō in 1612, which ended up with Sasaki's death (Katana Gamma was killed by Musashi Damashii as well). *Coinciding with the premiere episode, Kamen Rider Ghost is included in Kamen Rider Storm Heroes mobile game. *When Ghost prepares to initiate his Omega Drive finisher, he moves his hands in a triangle meditation position, a reference to how channeled his Aura Mask power in the same hand position as seen in . **Coincidentally enough, both main characters share the same first name, which is also written in the same kana format (katakana). *The date on the package sent by Ryu Tenkuji uses the Japanese dating system, i.e. October 4 of the year Heisei 17. Heisei 17 means the year 2005 in the Gregorian calendar. DVD Releases *Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Eyes Open! It's Me!, Blitz! Inventor King!, Bullseye! Bow and Arrow of Justice! and Amazing! The Castle in the Sky!. *Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. DSTD09551-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Vol. 1, DVD Untitled-2.png|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Collection 1, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official summary for 開眼！俺！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 開眼！俺！ ru:Открой Око! Свое! Category:Season Premieres Category:Rider Death Episode